Joann und Jarod: NCIS LA trifft The Pretender  Ein
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Ein Kollege von Deeks steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Das Team arbeitet diesmal nicht alleine, sondern hat Unterstützung von Jarod, dem Pretender. - Die Geschichte Spielt nach Teil 5  Familienbande  der  Joann und G'-Reihe und nach  Caitlynn' vom Pretender.


Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox.

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions.

Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

**Joann und Jarod: NCIS LA trifft The Pretender**

**Ein Cop in Schwierigkeiten**

Jarod saß auf einer Bank am Strand, ein Eis in der Hand und blickte über das Meer. Nach den Jahren im Centre, in denen Wände seine Sicht begrenzten, genoss er es immer noch, wenn er weit schauen konnte. Obwohl er auf der Flucht war, gab dies ihm immer ein Gefühl von Freiheit.

Er war nach Los Angeles gekommen, um Caitlynn zu sehen. Die Autowerkstatt ihres Bruders Dylan zu finden, war nicht schwer gewesen. Ebenso wenig wie Caitlynn. Sie sah gut aus, hatte mit ihrer Familie gelacht und gescherzt. Trotzdem war eine gewisse Traurigkeit nicht zu übersehen. Er kannte diese Traurigkeit, sah sie jeden Tag im Spiegel. Sie war nach ihrer Trennung entstanden.

Jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Sein Herz verlangte danach, Cat zu sehen, mit ihr zu reden, sie zu berühren. Sein Verstand warnte ihn davor, genau das zu tun. Solange er den Kontakt zum Centre nicht abbrach, konnte er kein normales Leben führen. Es wäre unfair gewesen, ihr Hoffnung auf etwas anderes zu machen. Caitlynn hatte einen guten Job, ein hübsches Apartment und traf sich regelmäßig mit vier von ihren Brüdern und deren Familien. Nur von Matt Foster, dem Jüngsten der fünf Pflegebrüder, hatte er keine Spur entdecken können. Das hatte Jarod auch nicht wirklich erwartet, schließlich stand Matt auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes.

Jarod seufzte. Die Sehnsucht nach Caitlynn war ein ständiger Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Trotzdem machte er weiter. Solange er nicht mit allen Mitgliedern seiner Familie vereint war, solange würde er weiterleben wie bisher. Solange konnte er Cat nur aus der Ferne beobachten. Jarod seufzte noch einmal tief.

…

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete Hetty ihr Team. Offizieller Arbeitsbeginn war erst in ein paar Minuten, aber alle waren schon seit einiger Zeit da. Callen und Deeks lasen Zeitung, Joann hatte ihre Nase, wie immer, in ein Buch gesteckt, Kensi und Sam diskutierten über die Vor- und Nachteile einer bestimmten Waffe, Ray surfte im Internet und Nate saß im Hintergrund auf der Couch, eine Comic in der Hand. Ein ruhiger Morgen.

„Verdammt, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Erstaunt sahen alle Deeks an.

„Was ist los?" Kensi warf ihrem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Die machen es schon wieder! Ich glaube es einfach nicht!"

„Wer macht was schon wieder?" Ungewöhnlich geduldig hakte Kensi nach.

„Die Arschlöcher vom L.A.P.D. lassen schon wieder einen Undercoveragent hängen!" Deeks kochte vor Wut.

Callen richtete sich in einem Stuhl auf. „Wie wäre es mit ein paar Details?"

Deeks sah sich um und stellte fest, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sogar Nate hatte den Comic zur Seite gelegt.

„Matt Foster, ein sehr talentierter Kollege, mit einer ziemlich mysteriösen Vergangenheit. Er ist etwa zur selben Zeit undercover gegangen wie ich damals, nachdem wir Hassad Al-Jahiri stellen konnten. Ziemlich tief sogar. Jetzt steckt er in Schwierigkeiten und die tun mal wieder so, als gäbe es diese Operation nicht." Deeks legte die Zeitung so hin, dass alle den Artikel mit zwei Fotos sehen konnten. Auf dem einen sahen sie ein zerschossenes Auto, umringt von Polizisten und auf dem anderen eine Gruppe von Männern, die hinter der Tatortabsperrung standen. „Der Tote war Matts Ziel. Hier", Deeks deutete auf ein Foto, „Das ist Matt. Die anderen sind hochrangige Mitglieder dieser Organisation. Matt war erfolgreich und hat es anscheinend bis nach ganz oben geschafft. Jetzt haben die Cops seinen Boss erschossen. Wenn die nach den ganzen Jahren an den ran gekommen sind, dann nur auf Grund von Informationen, die Matt ihnen beschafft hat. Seine Tarnung ist garantiert aufgeflogen."

Aufmerksam lasen alle den Zeitungsartikel.

Callen sah hoch. „Wie sicher bist Du, Deeks, dass Dein Kollege aufgeflogen ist?"

„Ziemlich sicher."

Callen nickte. „Kannst Du beim L.A.P.D. etwas dazu herausfinden?"

Deeks zögerte. „Du kennst meinen Ruf bei denen…"

„Sie haben Dir aber geholfen, als es um Joann und Davenport ging."

„Wegen Joann, Callen. Die mögen sie."

Zögernd mischte sich Nate ein. „Deeks, ich kann Dich ja verstehen, aber das ist kein Fall für uns. Es gibt keinen militärischen Hintergrund."

Alle durchbohrten ihn mit Blicken.

„Ich sag's nicht gerne, aber Nate hat Recht. Wenn wir da etwas tun wollen, müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen." Callen sah sich um.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Kensi und ich mit Marty dem L.A.P.D. mal einen Besuch abstatten. Nur mal so, auf einen netten Plausch." Joann sah Kensi an. „Wir beide könnten uns vorher vielleicht noch etwas anderes anziehen."

Kensi grinste. „Eine tolle Idee. Alles weitere entscheiden wir danach."

Joann warf Callen ein Blick zu. Nach kurzem Zögern nickte er.

„Okay, Ihr versucht, etwas herauszufinden, danach sehen wir weiter."

…

Mit einem Kaffee, Donuts und einer Tageszeitung kam Jarod in sein derzeitiges Versteck zurück. Eigentlich wollte er nur in Ruhe frühstücken, doch dann entdeckte er das Foto von Matt. Caitlynn hatte dieses Jugendfoto gehabt, sie in der Mitte ihrer Brüder, doch die Ähnlichkeit war frappierend. Das Gesicht war älter, reifer, aber Jarod war sich sicher. Sofort setzte er sich an seinen Laptop und begann mit der Recherche.

„Ich glaube das nicht." Jarod starrte die Ergebnisse seine Computersuche an. Er hatte ziemlich tief gegraben und war auf etwas Unglaubliches gestoßen: Matt Foster war kein Verbrecher, er war ein Undercoverpolizist. Und das schon seit Jahren. Die Tarnung war wirklich gut, aber Jarod hatte extrem tief gegraben. Nur, wenn er das entdecken konnte, war das auch für andere möglich. Nicht leicht, aber möglich. Während Jarod auf seinen Bildschirm sah, entstand in seinem Hinterkopf ein Plan.

…

Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Deeks grinsen. „Ihr hättet die beiden mal sehen sollen. Kens und Jo haben einfach allen so den Kopf verdreht, dass ich das Büro hätte leer räumen können, ohne das es jemandem aufgefallen wäre!"

Die Männer schmunzelten. Sie hatten die knappen Outfits gesehen, in denen Joann und Kensi Deeks begleitet hatten.

Dann wurde Deeks wieder ernst. „Eric, hast Du etwas finden können?"

Ursprünglich wollte Marty selber nach den notwendigen Informationen suchen. Aber er hatte schließlich Callens Vorschlag akzeptiert, eine Hintertür für Eric zu öffnen.

„Bisher nur das, was ich finden soll. Aber Nell und ich graben weiter. Gib uns etwas Zeit."

„Das ist etwas, was wir nicht haben. Zeit. Wenn Matt noch nicht tot ist, wird er es bald sein."

„Welchen Fall bearbeiten Sie gerade?" Lautlos war Hetty in die Ops getreten und sah ihr Team an.

„Ein Kollege von mir steckt in Schwierigkeiten." Knapp und präzise schilderte Deeks die Situation.

„Ich verstehe, Mr. Deeks. Aber dieser Fall hat keinen militärischen Hintergrund. Wir können hier nur etwas unternehmen, wenn uns das L.A.P.D. um Unterstützung bittet."

„Das wird nicht geschehen. Für die ist Matt schon tot. Falls sie seine Leiche finden, bekommt er vielleicht ein Heldenbegräbnis. Aber wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie seine Tarnung bestehen lassen und ihn als Verbrecher unter die Erde bringen." Deeks sah Hetty eindringlich an. „Wenn Sie damals so reagiert hätten, wäre ich jetzt tot, Hetty."

Aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging.

…

Jarod zeigte seinen Ausweis vor. „Special Agent Jarod Felt, FBI. Ich will den Zuständigen für den Luis-Perez-Fall sprechen."

Der diensthabende Sergeant warf einen Blick auf seinen Ausweis. „Ich sage Bescheid. Warten Sie bitte dort drüben."

„Sicher." Jarod nahm Platz und wartete geduldig.

„Agent Felt?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin Lieutenant Henderson. Mein Team bearbeitet den Perez-Fall. Sie haben nach mir gefragt?"

„Das ist richtig, Lieutenant. Wir haben angefangen, seine Organisation zu beobachten. Es gab Anzeichen dafür, dass er sein Territorium ausdehnen wollte, über die Grenzen von Kalifornien hinaus. Wir wüssten gerne, was Sie herausgefunden haben."

Der Lieutenant musterte Jarod einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Sicher, kommen Sie mit. Ich zeige Ihnen, was wir haben."

Jarod studierte gründlich die Akten. „Lieutenant, was ist mit dem Stellvertreter von Perez, Mateo Ortiz? Sollte er nicht nach Perez' Tod die Leitung der Organisation übernehmen?"

„Ja, davon sind wir immer ausgegangen. Aber seit dem Anschlag ist er spurlos verschwunden. Bisher scheint niemand sonst die Führungsposition zu beanspruchen."

…

Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck sah Deeks Hetty hinterher. „Tut mir leid, Leute, aber ich werde Matt nicht im Stich lassen. Mir egal, was Hetty sagt, ich werde ihm helfen." Er nickte den anderen kurz zu und verließ dann ebenfalls die Ops.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, wir können Deeks nicht gehen lassen!" Kensi funkelte ihr Team an.

„Wenn er das alleine durchzieht, wird er das nicht überleben." Sams Stimme klang sachlich, aber die Sorge um Deeks war ihm anzusehen.

Callen warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde. „Ich rede mit Hetty. Eric, Nell, sucht weiter und beeilt Euch." Dann stand er auf und ging zu seiner Chefin.

„Wir werden Deeks verlieren, wenn wir ihm nicht helfen, Hetty. Wenn er Recht hat mit Matt Foster, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Er stirbt bei dem Versuch, Foster da rauszuholen. Oder er ist erfolgreich, dann schmeißt er seinen Job als Verbindungsoffizier hin. Wie auch immer, das Team in seiner bisherigen Form wird es nicht mehr geben. Wollen Sie das?"

„Nein, aber ich habe auch keine legale Handhabe, Ihr Team in diesem Fall ermitteln zu lassen. Seinerzeit bei Mr. Deeks war das etwas anderes. Das L.A.P.D. hat uns um Unterstützung gebeten und als Verbindungsoffizier war er einer von uns. Aber diesmal?" Hetty sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Nun, wie auch immer, wir haben da noch ein anderes Problem." Hetty warf einen Blick in den geöffneten Aktenorder auf ihrem Tisch. „Mr. Callen, Ihr komplettes Team hat Unmengen an Überstunden angesammelt. Wie Sie wissen, können wir diese bei der aktuellen Finanzsituation nicht auszahlen. Daher schicke ich Sie und Ihr Team für 72 Stunden in eine Zwangspause. Sagen Sie bitte Mr. Beale und Miss Jones, dass sie die nächsten Tage andere Aufgaben haben." Hetty sah wieder hoch. „Wir sehen uns dann in drei Tagen, Mr. Callen."

…

„Was werden Sie jetzt unternehmen, Lieutenant Henderson?"

„Wie meinen Sie das, Agent Felt?"

„Nun, laut diesen Unterlagen verfolgen Sie Luis Perez bereits seit mehreren Jahren. Sie haben detaillierte Information über ihn, seinen Stellvertreter Mateo Ortiz und diverse Unterführer. Jetzt ist Perez tot, Ortiz verschwunden und laut den aktuellsten Informationen gilt das auch für die meisten Unterführer. Also, was werden Sie jetzt unternehmen?"

Hendersons Miene wurde starr. „Wir tun alles, was notwendig ist, um den Mord an Perez aufzuklären."

„Lieutenant Henderson, was steht nicht in den Akten?"

„Sie haben alle Informationen, die uns vorliegen, Agent Felt."

Die Männer starrten sich an, Henderson senkte als erster den Blick. „Tut mir leid, Agent, ich muss jetzt wieder an meine Arbeit." Henderson griff nach den Akten und nickte Richtung Ausgang. „Sie finden bestimmt den Weg nach draußen allein."

Damit ließ Henderson Jarod stehen.

…

Callen ging zurück in die Ops. „Leute, wir haben 72 Stunden. Hetty hat beschlossen, dass wir Überstunden abbauen müssen. Eric, Nell, dass gilt nicht für Euch, Ihr bliebt hier. Sucht weiter, wir brauchen immer noch alle Informationen über Foster. Kensi, weißt Du…"

Aber sie hörte Callen nicht zu, sondern telefonierte. „Marty, wo bist Du? Verdammt, geh ans Telefon! Du musst das nicht alleine machen, wir haben eine Möglichkeit bekommen, Dir zu helfen. Marty? …Idiot!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das sehr hilfreich war…" Sam warf Kensi einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu.

„Ich habe ihn geortet, Kensi." Nell schaltete sich ein.

„Okay, dann fahre ich ihm nach, bevor er etwas anstellt. Ruft mich an."

„Gut, Leute, wir verschwinden jetzt."

„Und wohin?" Ray sah Callen an. Der zögerte.

„Zu uns. Wir richten uns dort vorrübergehend ein Büro ein." Joann schaltete sich ein.

Callen nickte. „Gute Idee. Eric, Ihr müsst darauf achten, dass Hetty nicht dabei ist, wenn Ihr uns Informationen gebt. Offiziell ermitteln wir nicht."

„Geht klar. Ich schick Euch alle Daten so schnell wie möglich."

„Na, dann los."

Sie waren noch nicht ganz aus der Tür, als Callens Handy klingelte. „Callen."

„Eric hier. Wir sind gerade auf etwas gestoßen. Da hat sich noch jemand ins L.A.P.D. gehackt und nach Informationen über Matt Foster gesucht. Nell hängt sich gerade an seine Fersen."

„Danke, Eric." Callen teilte die Neuigkeiten den anderen mit.

…

Aufmerksam sah sich Jarod am Tatort um. Die Aufnahmen aus der Akte hatten ihn gezeigt, dass es hier heftig zur Sache gegangen war. Der Wagen von Perez war von einer Unmenge an Schüssen getroffen worden. Perez, sein Fahrer und seine beiden Leibwächter hatten keine Chance gehabt. Die Polizei hatte anscheinend gar nicht versucht, Perez lebend festzunehmen.

Ein Blick auf die Umgebung bestätigte ihm, dass Perez in eine Falle gelockt worden war. Der Ort war perfekt dafür. Die Frage war nur, wer Perez verraten hatte. In seiner Organisation ging man sicher davon aus, dass es Matt Forster alias Mateo Ortiz gewesen war, damit er selber zum Chef wurde. Eine nicht unübliche Methode in diesen Kreisen. Einem Mörder würden die Unterführer gehorchen, weil er seine Macht bewiesen hatte. Einem Verräter jedoch nicht. Verrat wurde mit dem Tod bestraft.

Die Zeit für Caitlynns Bruder lief ab. Jarod ging zurück in seinem Versteck Er brauchte weitere Informationen.

…

„Marty, wenn ich es Dir doch sage! Hetty hat uns 72 Stunden frei gestellt. Was wir in der Zeit tun, ist uns überlassen. Die anderen warten bei G und Joann auf uns, damit wir das weitere Vorgehen besprechen können. Eric und Nell versorgen uns weiter mit allen notwendigen Informationen. Wirklich, glaub mir doch, wir wollen Dir alle helfen, Matt zu finden und wenn nötig, zu befreien."

Dank Nells Hilfe hatte Kensi Deeks schnell gefunden. Er glaubte ihr nur leider nicht. Vielleicht war er auch bloß zu dickköpfig und störrisch. Kensi wurde wütend.

„Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir Dich nicht brauchen um Foster zu finden, Du uns umgekehrt schon. Warum benimmst Du Dich so dämlich?"

Bei diesen harschen Worten musste Deeks schlucken. „Tut mir leid, Kens, aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Deeks wollte nicht zugeben, dass er sich von seinen Freunden im Stich gelassen fühlte.

Kensi gab ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Autsch!"

„Stell Dich nicht so an, den hast Du verdient. Anstatt abzuwarten und mit uns zu reden, haust Du ab. Für wen hältst Du Dich? Und vor allen Dingen, für wen oder was hältst Du uns? Jetzt schwing Dich in Deine Wagen, damit wir nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

…

„Ja, Eric, Deine Mail ist angekommen. Wir haben die Akte. Hat Nell schon rausfinden können, wer da noch geschnüffelt hat?"

„Nein, Callen, bisher nicht. Derjenige ist ziemlich clever vorgegangen, aber wir finden es schon heraus. Hat sich Kensi gemeldet?"

„Ja, sie hat Deeks abgefangen, die beiden sind jetzt auf dem Weg hierher. Bis später."

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen im Wohnzimmer, während alle die Ermittelungsakten zu Perez' Organisation und seinem Tod lasen. Offiziell waren er und seine Leute bei einer versuchten Festnahme getötet worden, nachdem sie Widerstand geleistet hatten.

„Das stinkt gewaltig. Der Wagen von Perez' sieht aus, als hätte ein ganzes Bataillon auf ihn geschossen. Angeblich sollen doch nur vier Officers vor Ort gewesen sein. Unmöglich bei der Menge an Einschüssen in dem Wagen."

„Ja, Sam, und seht Euch an, wieso die dort waren: ein anonymer Hinweis. Das ist doch lächerlich. Perez steht doch schon seit Jahren unter Beobachtung. Das wusste er garantiert auch. Deswegen hat man ihn ja auch mit keinem Verbrechen in Verbindung bringen können. Also wusste die Polizei mit Sicherheit auch immer, wo er gerade war." Ray sah die anderen an.

„Deswegen wurde Matt eingeschleust." Endlich waren Deeks und Kensi da. „Perez war viel zu vorsichtig, man konnte ihm einfach nichts nachweisen. Das sollte jemand von innen heraus machen, damit die ganze Organisation zerschlagen werden konnte." Deeks sah alle an. „Danke, Leute, dass Ihr mir helfen wollt."

Die anderen winkten ab.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, Marty. Sag uns lieber, woher Du soviel darüber weißt. Es war nicht Deine Undercoveroperation."

„Am Anfang schon, Joann. Wir sollten beide reingehen. Aber dann kam die Sache mit Lazik und seinem Menschenschmugglerring ins Rollen und ich wurde darauf angesetzt."

Joann nickte. „Hast Du irgendwelche Informationen über den weiteren Verlauf seiner Operation, nachdem Du raus warst?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber Matt hätte nie zugelassen, dass Perez so…" Marty zögerte, sah auf die Fotos von Joanns Laptop. „…so abgeschlachtet wird. Mit genügenden Beweisen hätte er ihn einfach nur verhaften lassen. Wer auch immer dahinter steckt," Deeks deutete auf den zerschossenen Wagen, „wollte irgendetwas vertuschen."

„Möglicherweise war Scarli nicht der einzige korrupte Cop in der Abteilung." Alle sahen Sam an.

„Möglicherweise." Einen Moment dachte Deeks an Jess Traynor.

…

„Sir?"

Lieutenant Henderson sah kurz hoch. „Ja, aber machen Sie schnell."

Der Mann nickte, griff sich den Papierkorb und leerte ihn. Anschließend wischte er schnell mit dem Aufnehmer durch das Büro und putzte auf den wenigen freien Flächen Staub. Dann war auch schon wieder weg. Henderson merkte nicht, dass außer ihm auch noch ein paar andere Dinge verschwunden waren.

In seinem Versteck sichtete Jarod die Unterlagen, die er aus Hendersons Büro mitgenommen hatte. „Sieh mal einer an." Aufmerksam las er eine Abschrift des Funkverkehrs durch. Demnach waren die weiteren Einheiten erst zum Einsatzort gerufen worden, nachdem schon alles vorbei war. Was Jarod trotz aller Suche bisher nicht hatte finden können, war ein Hinweis auf den Tippgeber. Offiziell hieß es nur ‚anonymer Hinweis'. Aber er fand keine Anhaltspunkte auf ein Telefonat, einen Brief, eine Email oder eine sonstige Form der Kontaktaufnahme mit der Polizei. „Das stinkt zum Himmel.", murmelte Jarod vor sich hin. Sein nächstes Ziel waren die Personalakten.

…

„MacKenzie."

„Nell. Ich habe herausgefunden, wer sich ebenfalls in die Polizeidaten gehackt hat. Die Anschrift hast Du gleich auf Deinem Handy. Es ist eine ziemlich billige Absteige. Eric sucht gerade nach Überwachungskameras in der Umgebung."

„Danke, Nell. Wir melden uns, wenn wir vor Ort sind."

Joann sah die anderen an. „Wir haben eine Spur zum Hacker." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Handy. „Nell hat mir die Adresse geschickt."

„Okay. Sam, wir fahren. Ihr macht hier weiter."

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich bin dabei." Deeks stand sehr entschlossen auf.

„Wir gehen alle, schließlich wissen wir nicht, was da los ist. G, wie viel Fahrzeuge?"

G warf Joann einen unergründlichen Blick zu. „Drei. Fahren wir."

…

Der Signalton veranlasste Jarod, das Bild der angezapften Überwachungskamera zu vergrößern. Zwei Männer näherten sich seinem Zimmer. Seine wenigen Habseligkeiten waren schnell zusammen gepackt und er öffnete das Fenster zur Feuerleiter. Leider näherte sich durch die Seitengasse ebenfalls jemand. Er schätze die beiden kurz ein und entschloss sich dann für die Hintertreppe, die direkt um die Ecke seines Zimmers lag. Dort hörte er Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen. „Verdammt!" Der Weg über das Dach war die letzte Wahl und er nahm ihn nur widerwillig.

„Er geht aufs Dach."

„Nein!" Joann starrte die Treppe an. „Nicht schon wieder das Dach!"

Ray lachte. „Na komm, Du bist doch fit, nachdem Du das in den letzten Wochen öfter gemacht hast."

Zum Glück war Ray im Laufe der Zeit resistent gegen Joanns Frostbeulenblick geworden und rannte flott hinter ihr her.

„Bundesagenten! Stehen bleiben!"

Jarod sah sich um. Von drei Seiten kamen die Agenten auf ihn zu, ihre Waffen schussbereit in der Hand. Seufzend blieb Jarod stehen, stellte seine Tasche und den DSA ab und hob schließlich die Hände.

„Nicht schießen, wir sind Kollegen!"

Vorsichtig näherte sich das Team ihm.

„Special Agent Jarod Felt, FBI."

Jarod wollte in sein Jackett greifen, um seinen Ausweis herauszuholen, doch die Reaktion der sechs Agenten ließ ihn innehalten. „Hände hinter den Kopf und runter auf den Boden."

Der Schwarze scherzte nicht, dass war Jarod klar. Also kam er der Aufforderung nach.

„G?"

„Ich hab ihn."

Jarods Arme wurden nach Hinten auf seinen Rücken gedreht, dann spürte er, wie sich Handschellen um seine Gelenke schlossen. Anschließend wurde Jarod hochgezogen und auf die Füße gestellt. Der Blonde ging auf Jarod zu, griff in sein Jackett und holte seinen Ausweis raus.

„Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt, Callen."

Die langhaarige Frau stellte sich neben den Blonden und sah sich den Ausweis an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Sieht echt aus, Callen."

„Gut. Sam."

Der Schwarze nahm ihm die Handschellen wieder ab, dann reichte ihm der Blonde den Ausweis zurück. Alle steckten ihre Waffen wieder ein. Der Partner des Schwarzen stellte sich vor.

„Special Agent Callen, NCIS. Das sind die Agenten Hanna, Blye, MacKenzie und Wingate, sowie L.A.P.D.-Detective Deeks."

Jeder der genannten nickte ihm kurz zu.

„Warum sind Sie vor uns geflüchtet, Agent Felt?"

Jarod sah die sechs Agenten vor sich an, versuchte, sie einzuschätzen. „Zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit."

Callen zog sachte eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum sind Sie hinter mir her?"

„Es gab einen unerlaubten Zugriff auf den L.A.P.D.-Rechner. Wir haben das bis hierher zurückverfolgt."

Jarod war überrascht. Er hatte seinen Zugriff gut getarnt, so schnell war ihm noch niemand auf die Schliche gekommen.

„Als FBI-Agent haben Sie doch einen offiziellen Zugriff. Warum der Weg durch die Hintertür?"

Sam musterte Jarod kühl. Der rang mit sich. Jarod hatte das Gefühl, dass diese sechs sich nicht so leicht aufs Glatteis führen lassen würden. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, wie weit er alleine kommen würde. Es war ausgeschlossen, das L.A.P.D. einzubinden, solange der Verräter nicht enttarnt war.

„Agent Felt?" Sam gab nicht auf.

Nacheinander sah Jarod das Team an. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er diesen Menschen vertrauen konnte, sein Verstand, dass er ihnen vertrauen musste.

„Ich ermittle…", Jarod zögerte kurz, „inoffiziell im Perez-Fall."

„Warum ‚inoffiziell'?" Callen wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Aus zwei Gründen. Erstens bin ich sicher, dass da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist. Perez wurde in eine Falle gelockt." Abwartend sah er das Team an, konnte aber keine Reaktion in ihren Gesichtern entdecken. „Zweitens glaube ich, dass ein Undercoverpolizist enttarnt wurde und in Lebensgefahr schwebt." Diesmal konnte er bei dem Detective eine Reaktion entdecken. „Und ich denke, da steckt jemand aus dem L.A.P.D. dahinter."

„Warum haben Sie Interesse an einem Undercoverpolizisten, Agent Felt?"

Jarod zögerte wieder, unsicher, in wie weit er die sechs einweihen sollte. Deeks trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

„Weil er der Bruder einer guten Freundin ist, Detective Deeks."

Sofort wurde Marty misstrauisch. „Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort, Agent Felt."

Entschlossen ging Jarod aufs Ganze. „Der Name des Polizisten ist Matt Foster. In Perez' Organisation ist er bekannt als Mateo Ortiz, sein Stellvertreter. Seit dem Tod von Perez sind er und sämtliche Unterführer spurlos verschwunden. Ich denke, Matt Foster wurde enttarnt und die Unterführer versuchen nun, soviel wie möglich von ihm zu erfahren."

„Matt hat keine Geschwister. Sie lügen."

Deeks spannte sich an, ging mit geballten Fäusten auf Jarod zu.

„Matt Foster ist Waise und bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen, zusammen mit vier Jungen und einem Mädchen. Diese sechs bezeichnen sich untereinander als Geschwister."

Deeks blieb abrupt stehen.

„Marty?" Kensi legte sanft ihre Hand auf eine von Deeks' geballten Fäusten.

Jarod erwiderte Martys harten Blick. „Wollen Sie noch die Namen, Detective Deeks? Dylan, Miguel, Huan, Cameron und Caitlynn."

Deeks atmete tief durch, entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Deeks, stimmt das?" Callen wandte seinen Blick nicht von Jarod, als er diese Frage stellte.

„Ich denke."

„Was heißt das, Deeks?"

„Matt hat von Pflegegeschwistern gesprochen, aber nur den Namen seiner Pflegeschwester erwähnt, Caitlynn."

Einen Moment wurden Jarods Augen sanft, als er an sie dachte. Joann bemerkte diese Veränderung. Caitlynn war garantiert mehr als nur eine gute Freundin.

„Und warum ermitteln Sie bei einem illegalen Zugriff auf L.A.P.D.-Daten? Was hat der NCIS damit zu tun?"

„Wir ermitteln ebenfalls…'inoffiziell', Agent Felt. Wir haben so unsere… Erfahrungen mit dem L.A.P.D. und ihrem Verhalten gegenüber den eigenen Undercoverleuten." Callen warf einen kurzen Blick zu Deeks. „Genau wie Sie denken wir, dass Foster in der Klemme steckt. Wir wollen ihn da raus holen."

„Dann sollten wir zusammenarbeiten."

Die beiden Männer maßen sich mit Blicken. Diesmal war es an Callen zu entscheiden, wie viel Vertrauen er entgegen bringen wollten.

Doch bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, schaltete sich Ray ein. „Wir sollten hier ganz schnell verschwinden. Jemand hat die Polizei gerufen."

Callen drehte sich zu ihm um und sah Ray an der Brüstung stehen. In diesem Moment klingelten alle Handys des Team. Nachdem jeder einen kurzen Blick auf sein Display geworfen hatte, verständigten sich die sechs wortlos.

„Wie wollten Sie hier runter kommen, Agent Felt?"

Jarod deutete auf eine Ecke des Dachs. „Von dort kommt man auf das Nachbarhaus. Es liegt etwas zwei Meter von diesem entfernt und etwa genauso viel tiefer."

„Ich hasse Dächer."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Joann um und ging zur bezeichneten Ecke. Die anderen grinsten bloß und folgten ihr, Jarod eingeschlossen.

Alle kamen heile auf dem anderen Gebäude an und verschwanden schnell im Treppenhaus. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus durch den Hintereingang.

„Wo ist Ihr Wagen, Agent Felt?"

„In der Seitengasse."

Callen griff zu seinem Handy. „Eric, wie sieht die Seitengasse aus, durch die Kensi und Deeks gegangen sind?"

„Der Einsatzwagen versperrt die Gasse. Ein weitere Wagen steht direkt vor der Absteige."

„Danke, auch für die Warnung. Wir melden uns wieder."

„Jo?"

Jarod beobachtete die zweite Agentin im Team, die mit Callen einen kurzen Blick tauschte und dann nickte. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass man sich in diesem Team anscheinend wortlos verstand. Die sechs mussten schon eine Weile zusammenarbeiten und gut aufeinander eingespielt sein.

„Wir trennen uns. Felt, Sie fahren mit Sam und mir. Wir sehen uns gleich, Seid vorsichtig."

…

„Verraten Sie mir, wohin Sie mich bringen, Agent Callen?"

„In unser derzeitiges Quartier. Wie gesagt, auch wir sind inoffiziell an der Sache dran."

Nur Jarods spezielle Fähigkeiten ließen ihn nicht die Orientierung verlieren, als Sam immer wieder die Richtung wechselte. Schließlich kamen sie in einem Vorort an und parkten vor einem unauffälligen Haus. Callen schloss die Tür auf und ließ Jarod eintreten, Sam direkt auf seinen Fersen. Deeks und Kensi warteten schon.

„Wo sind Jo und Ray?"

„Jo hat mich angerufen. Sie will noch einkaufen. Wir sollen schon weiter machen."

Callen nickte.

Jarod sah sich um. Das Wohnzimmer war übersäht mit Papieren, auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Laptops. Jarod erkannte sofort, dass er in einem Privathaus war, wahrscheinlich das von Callen. Er stellte seinen Koffer ab und holte den eigenen Laptop aus seiner Tasche.

„Haben Sie einen Platz für mich, Agent Callen?"

„Suchen Sie sich einfach einen aus, Agent Felt."

„Jarod."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Augenblick prüfend an.

„Callen."

Fragend zog Jarod eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Einfach nur Callen."

„Okay."

„Lass uns unser Wissen zusammenwerfen. Mal sehen, was dabei rauskommt."

…

„Kann mal jemand mit anpacken?"

Mit zwei Einkaufstüten auf dem Arm kam Joann herein. Ray folgte ihr und trug zwei schwere schwarze Sporttaschen.

„Was habt Ihr da?" Callen blickte die beiden neugierig an.

„Wir waren einkaufen. Nur ein paar dringend notwendige Dinge. Im Auto ist noch mehr. Vielleicht könnte noch jemand mit anpacken?"

Es gab noch weitere fünf von den schwarzen Taschen und zwei Einkaufstüten.

„Joann, was ist da drin?"

Sie grinste G frech an.

„Schau nach, während ich die anderen Einkäufe wegräume."

Neugierig öffnete G eine der Taschen und schmunzelte beim Anblick des Inhaltes.

„Joann, hast Du nicht gesagt, Du warst einkaufen?"

„Jap, und ich habe ein paar nette kleine Accessoires gefunden. Für sie und ihn. Gefallen sie Dir nicht, G?"

Lachend packte er die Tasche aus. Hervor kamen eine schusssichere Weste, Munition für eine Sig-Sour, ein taktisches Beinholster, ein M4A1 inklusive Munition, ein Fernglas, ein Nachtsichtgerät und eine kleine Schachtel. Als G sie öffnete, wurde aus seinem Schmunzeln ein Grinsen. Sie enthielt ein Ohrmikro und eine Knopfkamera.

„Nette Shopping Mall, die Du da gefunden hast…"

„Yep."

Die knappe Antwort sorgte dafür, dass G nicht weiter fragte.

„Agent Felt, in einer der Taschen ist Munition für Ihre Glock. Ich hoffe, ich habe die Größe der Weste für Sie richtig geschätzt."

„Jarod, bitte, Agent MacKenzie."

Joann musterte ihn kurz.

„Joann."

Dann packte sie ihre Einkaufstaschen weiter aus.

G warf einen genaueren Blick auf die Weste. „Sam, die ist für Dich."

Dann verteilte er die anderen.

„Okay, Leute. Wenn einer von Euch Hunger oder Durst hat, im Kühlschrank sind Limo und Wasser und alles, was man für ein Sandwich braucht. Kaffee läuft durch, Geschirr und Besteck habe ich Euch hingestellt. Jarod, bei uns ist Selbstbedienung angesagt." Joann setzte sich vor ihren Laptop. „Was habt Ihr inzwischen gemacht?"

…

„So kommen wir nicht weiter."

Inzwischen war es Nacht, alle waren müde und niemand hatte einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, wo Matt sein konnte.

„Wir haben alle Objekte auf Erics Liste überprüft. In den letzten paar Stunden sind wir durch die ganze Stadt gefahren. Und das Resultat? Gar nichts." Deeks war stinksauer. „Eric muss etwas übersehen haben."

„Ich denke nicht." Jarod mische sich ein. „Bei meiner Recherche habe ich ebenfalls eine Liste mit Haus- und Grundeigentum erstellt. Euer Mann hat sogar noch ein paar gefunden, die mir entgangen sind."

„Aber irgendetwas ist uns definitiv entgangen.", wandte Kensi müde ein.

„Ja, aber was?" Ray starrte mir rotgeränderten Augen vor sich hin.

Seufzend setzte sich Jarod wieder vor seinen Laptop. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass irgendwo ein oder mehrere korrupte Polizisten in der Sache drin hängen. Also ist es wahrscheinlich, dass die notwendigen Informationen gar nicht weitergeleitete wurden oder später aus dem System entfernt wurden. Wenn etwas nicht weitergeleitet wurde, haben wir ein Problem. Wenn Informationen gelöscht wurde, finde ich Spuren davon."

„Okay, Jarod, mach das. Wir sollten uns dann mal die Personalakten vornehmen. Vielleicht finden wir in denen etwas, was uns weiterhilft." Callen schien als einziger nicht müde zu sein, aber man sah ihm seine Besorgnis an.

„Ich weiß, dass uns die Zeit wegläuft, aber wenn wir nicht ein wenig Schlaf kriegen, machen wir Fehler. Jetzt oder später." Joann rieb sich die Augen und drückte ihr Kreuz durch, bis es knackte.

Sam sah sie leicht ungläubig an.

„Sam, wir müssen hier nicht die Höllenwoche durchstehen. Wir wollen Foster finden und lebend seiner Familie übergeben. Du weißt, dass das nicht funktioniert, wenn wir müde, ausgelaugt und unkonzentriert sind."

Sam biss die Zähne zusammen, nickte dann. „Ja, ich weiß."

„Ich mach das Gästezimmer fertig. Wir schlafen abwechselnd zwei Stunden."

…

„Jo, Zeit zum Aufstehen."

„Was?" Joann brauchte einen Moment, dann war sie voll da.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden."

„Ich bin gleich bei Euch, G."

Ein paar Minuten später lief Joann beim Verlassen des Zimmers Kensi in die Arme. „Alles klar bei Dir, Kensi?"

„Ein paar Stunden Schlaf mehr wären nicht schlecht gewesen."

Die Frauen lächelten sich an.

Joann warf einen Blick durchs Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Boden lag G's Deckenrolle und ein verstrubbelter Ray kam mit einem Becker Kaffee aus der Küche. Sie sah G, Sam, Marty und Jarod an.

„Habt Ihr auch etwas geschlafen?"

Alle drei zuckten nur knapp mit den Schultern. „Etwas." Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid leichtsinnig. Was habt Ihr?"

Jarod ergriff das Wort. „Ein Schiff."

Joann erstarrte. „Das ist nicht Euer Ernst? Erst das Dach und jetzt ein Schiff? Ihr wollt mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

Jarod sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Wie bitte?"

G winkte ab. „Interner Witz."

Jarods unergründliche Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen. „Okay, wenn Du meinst. Beim Durchsehen der Finanzunterlagen ist mir ein kleiner Posten aufgefallen. Liegegebühren für eine Yacht."

„Und nach ein paar Umwegen haben wir herausgefunden, dass der Eigentümer ein Detective aus der Abteilung Organisiertes Verbrechen ist."

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl am Besten auf den Weg machen." Joann konnte sich nur mühsam ein Gähnen verkneifen. Zwei Stunden Schlaf waren eindeutig zu wenig. „Es sei denn, Du hast eine bessere Idee."

„Ist das nicht vielleicht zu offensichtlich?" Auch Kensi hatte ihre Zweifel.

„Mehr haben wir nicht. Eric überprüft zwar noch einiges, aber…" Deeks fühlte sich hilflos. „Na los, Leute, machten wir uns fertig."

Callen warf einen Blick auf den Laptop. Eric hatte ihnen gerade die Sattelitenaufnahmen der Yacht geschickt.

„Wir haben zwei Zugänge über Land. Hier und hier. Kensi, Du gibst uns Rückendeckung von hier oben. Deeks, Jarod, Ihr nehmt diesen Zugang, Ray und ich den anderen."

„Und was ist mit uns?" Joann sah Callen verblüfft an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum G die Teams auseinander riss.

„Du und Sam, Ihr kommt von der Wasserseite."

„Ich sehe kein Boot…?"

„Wir schwimmen, Joann."

„Tut mir jetzt aber echt leid, aber die Navy-Seal-Klamotten habe ich beim Einkaufen vergessen. Keine Chance, Sam." Joann funkelte ihren Kollegen an.

G verkniff sich nur mühsam das Grinsen bei diesem Wortwechsel. Bevor die Diskussion weiter gehen konnte, schritt er ein. „Auf der Sattelitenaufnahme habe ich ein kleines Ruderboot gesehen. Dort!"

Mühsam konnte Joann im Schatten des Stegs das kleine Boot erkennen.

…

„Drei, zwei, eins, los!" Unter dem wachsamen Auge von Kensi gingen die sechs an Bord. Jarod mimte zwar nicht zum ersten Mal den FBI-Agenten, aber so einen Einsatz hätte er gerne vermieden.

Routiniert durchsuchten die sechs die Yacht, aber es war niemand an Bord.

„Kensi, niemand hier. Halte weiter die Augen offen."

„Verstanden, Callen."

„Dann lasst uns mal schauen, ob wir etwas finden, Leute."

Jeder nahm sich einen Bereich vor und begann mit der Suche.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden." Jarod kam aus der Kabine, die er durchsucht hatte und hielt einen Laptop in der Hand. Erwartungsvoll traten die anderen an ihn heran. „Ich habe einige Dokumente gefunden, die sich auf ein stillgelegtes Firmengelände beziehen. Das war auf keiner unsere Listen."

Callen griff zu seinem Handy.

„Beale."

„Callen hier, Eric. Überprüf mal bitte eine Adresse." Callen gab die Daten durch.

„Ich melde mich." Eric klang ziemlich fertig.

„Danke, Eric, auch fürs Durchhalten."

„Kein Problem, Callen."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Team wieder von Eric hörte.

„Okay, Callen, das war wirklich geschickt getarnt über einige Scheinfirmen, aber das Gelände gehört Perez' Organisation. Wir haben das bisher nicht gefunden, weil die Daten von dem Cop verschleiert wurden. Ich arbeite schon an den Überwachungskameras. Nell kümmert sich um die Sattelitenaufnahmen. Bis Ihr da seid, kann ich Euch sicher schon mehr sagen."

„Wir melden uns dann." Callen drehte sich zu seinem Team um. „Gut Arbeit, Jarod. Fahren wir."

…

„Callen, ich kann Euch keine Sattelitenaufnahmen zur Verfügung stellen. Es ist gerade keiner ausgerichtet und um einen umzuleiten, brauche ich Hettys Genehmigung. Eric hat Überwachungskameras gefunden und konnte acht Wachen auf dem Gelände entdecken. Er schickt Euch gerade die Aufnahmen."

„Ja, Joann macht die Datei schon auf. Danke, Nell."

„Okay, wir haben acht Wachen und keine Ahnung, wie viele Menschen sonst noch im Gebäude sind. Vorschläge?"

Das Team parkte oberhalb einer stillgelegten Chemiefabrik, außer Sichtweite. Jarod nahm sich Joanns Laptop vor und ignorierte die Diskussionen des Team.

„G, sieh Dir das an." Sam machte Callen auf Jarod aufmerksam.

Der saß regungslos vor dem Laptop.

„Was macht er da?"

Callen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kein Ahnung, Sam."

Er wollte auf Jarod zugehen, aber Joann hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, lass ihn."

„Weißt Du, was er macht?"

„Nein, G, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass er dabei ist, unser Problem zu lösen."

Jarod verarbeitete alle Informationen und ließ in seinem Kopf möglichen Varianten ablaufen. Dann löste sich seine Starre und er sah das Team an.

„Wir haben es mit fünfzehn Gegner zu tun. Fünf Unterführer mit je zwei Bodygards. Acht Wachen draußen, sieben Gegner drinnen. Sie bewachen nur ein Gebäude." Jarod deutete auf den Laptop. „Das hier, eine ehemalige Produktionshalle. Also haben sie hier auch Matt. Wenn wir die Wachen ausgeschaltet haben, können wir hier und hier reingehen."

„Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie es in der Halle aussieht?" Callen ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er beeindruckt war.

Jarod schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht genau, Callen. Als dort noch produziert wurde, muss die Halle voller großer Tanks gewesen sein, dazu eventuell ein oder zwei Büros, vielleicht auch noch ein kleines Labor. Das Unternehmen ist in Insolvenz gegangen. Vielleicht wurden Maschine, Tanks und andere Sachen verkauft, um die Schulden zu verringern, dann wäre die Halle ganz oder teilweise leer. Vielleicht auch nicht. Das könnte ich klären, würde aber zu lange dauern."

Dann deutete Jarod wieder auf das Bild auf dem Laptop. „Von hier hat man einen Überblick über die Halle. Sobald wir da reinsehen können, wissen wir mehr."

Diesmal war es Callen, der grübelnd vor sich hinsah. „Okay, Sam, Deeks, Kensi und Jo, Ihr geht oben rein. Kensi, Du übernimmst die Sicherung und suchst Dir einen passenden Platz, von dem Du uns Deckung geben kannst. Jarod, Ray, wir drei gehen unten rein. Sehen wir zu, dass wir die Wachen ausschalten. Seid vorsichtig."

…

Lautlos schlich sich Joann an die Wache heran. Er nahm seine Aufgabe eindeutig nicht genau, denn er telefonierte über ein Headset. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, als er ihr kurz den Rücken zudrehte. Ein kurzer und schneller Kampf, bei dem Joanns Gegner keine Chance hatte. „Joann hier. Einer ausgeschaltet."

Vorsichtig bewegte Joann sich auf die Treppe zum oberen Eingang zu.

Jarod hatte nicht so viel Glück wie Joann. Sein Gegner war aufmerksam und sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst, denn er sah sich ständig um. Jarod war jedoch in genügend Rollen geschlüpft, die ihn für diese Situation qualifizierten. Es kam zu einem Kampf, aber Jarod konnte eine Meldung verhindern und bald lag die Wache bewusstlos und wie ein Paket verschnürt am Boden. „Jarod hier. Einer weniger."

Nach und nach meldeten auch die anderen, dass sie ihre Ziele ausgeschaltet hatten. G war der letzte.

„Callen hier. Zwei Wachen erledigt."

Wie ein Schatten tauchte Sam auf und nur wenige Augenblicke später waren auch Deeks und Kensi da. Leise verständigten sich die vier über das weitere Vorgehen.

Die Halle war nur schwach beleuchtet und, wie Jarod vorausgesagt hatte, voller großer Tanks. Im Hintergrund war eine Lichtquelle und von dort hörten sie auch Stimmen. Kensi hatte eine gute Stelle entdeckt, von der sie die Halle aus komplett absichern konnte. Leise kletterte sie dorthin.

„Callen, nordöstliche Ecke, fünf Ziele."

„Kensi, kannst Du die fehlenden Wachen oder Matt sehen?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Möglicherweise sind die Wachen zwischen den Tanks. Ich halte die Augen offen."

Die sechs nutzten jede Deckung, die sich ihnen bot.

„Leute, die fünf bewegen sich westlich durch die Halle. Deeks, sie kommen direkt auf Euch zu."

Die drei fächerten sich weiter auf. Zwischen zwei Tanks tauchte eine der Wachen auf und eröffnete sofort das Feuer. Nur wenige Augenblicke später nahm die zweite Wache Callen, Ray und Jarod unter Beschuss. Der Schusswechsel war heftig. Joann tauchte hinter einem der Tanks ab. Sie hoffte, dass keiner der Tanks mehr irgendwelche Chemikalien enthielt.

„Sam, runter!" Kensis Schuss war ein Volltreffer.

„Ich sehe Matt! Sie bringen ihn weg! Kensi, kannst Du sehen, wohin?"

„Nein, die Tanks verdecken mir die Sicht… Warte! Da ist eine Tür, auf elf Uhr von Dir aus, Deeks, ungefähr zwanzig Meter."

„Bin unterwegs!" Vorsichtig näherte sich Deeks der Tür.

„Marty, ich bin hinter Dir."

Joann näherte sich ihm, so schnell sie konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Deeks alleine durch die Tür ging. Aber die zweite Wache war noch irgendwo, und so musste Joann entsprechend vorsichtig sein.

„Kensi, konntest Du sehen, wie viele Männer Matt hinausgebracht haben?

„Ja, alle fünf."

„Verstanden."

Joann hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und wirbelte herum.

„Runter!"

Sie dachte nicht nach, sondern warf sich einfach nach vorne auf den Boden. Während sie auf die Seite rollte, ihre Waffe schussbereit nach oben gerichtet, hörte sie Schüsse. Hinter einem der Tanks fiel ein Mann hervor, mehrere Treffer in der Brust. Als nächstes folgte Sam.

„Joann?"

„Mir geht's gut."

In diesem Moment hörten sie, wie eine Tür zufiel.

„Kensi?"

„Deeks ist raus, beeilt Euch. Ich komme jetzt runter."

Joann und Sam warteten nicht länger, sonder liefen los. Während Sam ihr Deckung gab, öffnete Joann die Tür. Langsam trat sie hindurch, sah sich vorsichtig um. Sie entdeckte Deeks, der über den Hof rannte. Die fünf Männer waren ihm ein ganzes Stück voraus, zerrten Matt eine lange Treppe hoch.

„Sam, beeil Dich! Wir müssen Marty einholen!"

Joann rannte los, sicher, dass Sam ihr folgen würde. Nachdem die Männer etwa die Hälfte der Treppe erklommen hatten, blieben zwei stehen und eröffneten das Feuer. Die anderen zerrten Foster weiter. Es gab nichts, wohinter sie in Deckung gehen konnten. Deswegen rissen die drei Agenten ihre Gewehre hoch und erwiderten das Feuer, während sie weiter auf ihre Gegner zuliefen.

Mit Entsetzten sahen Sam und Joann, wie Deeks getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Auch die anderen aus dem Team und Jarod hatten inzwischen den Hof erreicht. Ein gellender Schrei schallte über den Hof, dann fielen Schüsse und die zwei Männer stürzten die Treppe hinunter. Joann erreichte Deeks als erste.

„Marty? Bitte nicht! Marty?"

Hektisch suchte sie nach Verletzungen, als Deeks anfing, zu husten. Die Treffer waren in die Weste gegangen.

„Er ist in Ordnung! Marty ist nichts passiert! Habt Ihr gehört? Es geht ihm gut!"

Erleichterte Bestätigung erklang in Joanns Ohr. Deeks versuchte, aufzustehen.

„Bleib liegen, wir rufen die Rettungssanitäter."

„Keine Chance." Stöhnend rappelte sich Deeks hoch. „Wir müssen Matt holen!"

Seufzend gab Joann nach.

Inzwischen hatte Sam die beiden erreicht. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in Deeks' Gesicht.

„Geht's?"

„Sicher. Los, weiter!"

Die drei hasteten die Treppe hinauf, diesmal unter der Führung von Sam.

„Wo wollen die hin?"

Irritiert sah Joann über das Gelände. Sie konnte verschiedene Becken sehen, einige mit Wasser gefüllt, einige trocken, die durch Wege oder Stege miteinander verbunden waren. Matt wehrte sich heftig. Schließlich schlug ihn einer seiner Entführer mit der Waffe bewusstlos. Während die anderen zwei Foster wegschleppten, eröffnete der dritte das Feuer. Joann und ihre Kollegen gingen hinter einem der Becken in Deckung.

„Wir nehmen sie in die Zange."

Schnell gab Sam seine Anweisungen. Deeks und Joann veränderten ihre Position und nach einem kurzen Schusswechsel war der gegnerische Schütze ausgeschaltet. In diesem Moment sahen sie, wie die anderen beiden Gangster Matt Foster über eine der Begrenzungen stießen. Deeks gab sofort seine Deckung auf und rannte los.

„Verdammt, Du Idiot!" Fluchend folgte Joann ihm.

Alle anderen hatten inzwischen ebenfalls das obere Gelände erreicht und so wurden auch die letzten beiden Gegner ausgeschaltet. Joann erwartete, das Deeks Foster aus dem Becken holen würde. Um so verblüffter war sie jedoch, als Marty sein Gewehr ablegte, auf die Begrenzung stieg und mit einem Kopfsprung dahinter verschwand. Joanns Verblüffung verschwand jedoch, als sie über die Begrenzung sah. Dahinter war kein Becken, sondern ein schmaler Kanal. Wo immer das Wasser auch her kam, es floss mit einer unglaublichen Strömung hindurch. Die Tiefe war nicht abzuschätzen. Joann zögerte nicht, legte ebenfalls ihr Gewehr ab und sprang Deeks hinterher.

Von der Wucht der Strömung mitgerissen, wurde sie gegen die Wände gedrückt. Nur mit Mühe kam Joann wieder nach oben, um Luft zu holen, bevor die Strömung sie wieder unter die Oberfläche zog. Joann wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern begann, mit der Strömung zu schwimmen. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Als Joann zum Luftholen wieder nach oben kam, stellte sie fest, dass der Kanal entweder unterirdisch verlief oder überdacht worden war. Zwischen Wasseroberfläche und Decke waren vielleicht zehn oder fünfzehn Zentimeter Platz. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Joann wieder Licht sehen konnte. Leider kam sie nicht wie erhofft ins Freie, sondern wurde von einem Gitter aufgehalten.

„Marty!"

„Was machst Du denn hier?" Deeks hielt den immer noch bewusstlosen Matt mühsam über Wasser.

Joann ignorierte diese überflüssige Frage. „Wo ist das Problem?"

„Das Gitter ist verschlossen! Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig Matt über Wasser halten und es öffnen!"

Das Rauschen des Wassers zwang sie, zu schreien. Joann tauchte unter und sah sich das Gitter an. Es war mit einem stabilen Schloss gesichert. Joann schlug mehrmals mit dem Griff ihrer Waffe dagegen, als sie abrupt gegen das Gitter gepresst wurde. Nach Luft schnappend tauchte Joann auf und sah direkt in Sams braune Augen.

„Bist Du irre?" Sie hustete heftig.

„Was ist los?"

„Am Gitter ist ein Schloss, Sam!"

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Deeks und Matt und sah dann selber nach.

„Keine Chance am Schloss, aber die Zargen sind ein Schwachpunkt!"

Joann nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie Sam verstanden hatte. Zu zweit bearbeiteten sie die Zargen. Schließlich riss Sam mit einem heftigen Ruck das Gitter auf und die vier wurden von der Strömung mitgerissen. Nach nur wenigen Metern endete der Kanal und sie fielen in den Fluss.

Joann kam an die Oberfläche und sah sich hektisch um. Nach einem Moment entdeckte sie Sam. Deeks und Matt konnte sie nicht sehen.

„Sam! Wir müssen Deeks suchen!"

Er nickte und beide begannen, nach den zwei Vermissten zu tauchen.

Die Strömung des Flusses war nicht stark, Deeks und Matt konnten nicht weit abgetrieben worden sein. Als Joann das zweite Mal auftauchte, hatte Sam die beiden gefunden und hielt Matt fest, während Deeks heftig hustete. Blut lief ihm von der Stirn. Mit kräftigen Zügen schwamm Joann zu den drei Männern.

„Alles klar?" Joann warf einen besorgten Blick auf Deeks' blutige Stirn.

„Hab mir irgendwo im Kanal den Kopf gestoßen."

„Beeilt Euch, wir müssen ans Ufer, Foster atmet nicht mehr." Sam machte Druck und schwamm eilig Richtung Ufer.

Deeks und Joann folgten ihm. Das eingespielte Team brachte Foster an Land und begannen sofort mit der Reanimation.

Jarod erreichte die vier als erster. Nach einem kurzen Blick rief er Eric.

„Wir brauchen hier sofort einen Krankenwagen!"

Während Sam und Joann mit der Reanimation beschäftigt waren, sah sich Jarod Deeks' Kopfverletzung an.

„Das muss genäht werden. Wahrscheinlich hast Du auch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Mach die Weste auf."

„Matt…"

„Deeks, mach die Weste auf. Joann und Sam kümmern sich um Matt."

„Was soll das, Jarod?"

„Ich bin Arzt, nun lass mich nachsehen."

„Was…"

„Halt die Klappe, Deeks, und mach, was der Mann sag!"

Callen hatte die Gruppe erreicht und die Situation mit einem Blick erfasst.

Deeks zuckte heftig zusammen, als Jarod seine Rippen abtastete.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht gebrochen, aber Du musst Dich röntgen lassen. Die anderen Prellungen…"

„…sind vom Kanal. Die Strömung war heftig."

Deeks konnte sich nicht auf Jarods Untersuchung konzentrieren, sondern starrte immer hinüber zu Matt. „Komm schon, Mann, atme!"

Inzwischen waren auch Kensi und Ray eingetroffen. Sie warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf Deeks und seine Verletzungen.

„Keine Sorge, Kensi, es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht." Jarod warf ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zu.

In diesem Moment fing Matt an, zu husten. Joann hob ihn an und drehte ihn leicht zur Seite.

„Gut so, kräftig husten." Sachte schlug sie ihm auf den Rücken.

Sofort ließ Jarod Deeks stehen und kniete sich neben Marty. Er sah wirklich übel aus: Prellungen von Schlägen und Tritten am ganzen Körper, Brandwunden von Zigaretten, eine gebrochene Nase, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, ein blaues Auge. Dazu kamen die Hautabschürfungen und weitere Prellungen durch sein unfreiwilliges Bad im Kanal.

„Okay, schön das Wasser aushusten."

Stöhnend ließ sich Matt wieder zurückfallen. Vorsichtig tastete Jarod ihn ab. Nach Abschluss der Untersuchung stand Jarod auf und trat zu Callen.

„Matt muss sofort ins Krankenhaus, er hat innere Verletzungen. Und Deeks muss dringend geröntgt werden."

Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf Jarod, nickte Callen. „Eric, wann ist der Krankenwagen hier?"

„Ihr seid weit draußen, noch mindestens zehn Minuten."

„Können wir einen Rettungshubschrauber schneller hier haben?"

„Augenblick… Nein, der braucht wenigstens zwanzig Minuten."

„Verstanden." Callen wandte sich Jarod zu. „Was jetzt?"

Jarod dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Es ist ein Risiko, Matt zu transportieren. Aber wenn wir hier warten und gar nichts tun…"

Callen nickte. „Ray, hol' Joanns Jeep her, sofort. Und beeil Dich!" Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Jarod um. „Ich hoffe, Du weißt, was Du tust, wer auch immer Du bist."

Jarod nickte.

Als Ray mit dem Jeep ankam, sprang Joann auf. Sie klappte die Rückbank um und die Männer trugen Foster ins Auto.

„Deeks, Du fährst vorne mit. Joann, Jarod, Ihr kümmert Euch um Foster." Callen warf einem Blick auf die anderen, „Ihr drei bleibt hier und kümmert Euch um alles."

Kensi sah zu Deeks hinüber und zögerte kurz, während Sam und Ray sich auf den Weg rauf zur Zufahrt machten.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kens, mir geht es gut." Deeks lächelte ihr zu.

Kensi zögerte immer noch, Martys Lächeln sah so gequält aus.

„Los!" Callen stieg ins Auto und gab Gas. „Eric, wir fahren dem Krankenwagen entgegen. Informier die!"

„Schon dabei!"

Bei jeder Bodenwelle, jedem Schlagloch stöhnte Foster auf. Joann und Jarod versuchten, ihn so ruhig wie möglich zu halten.

„Wer…seid…Ihr?" Matts Blick wanderte ziellos zwischen seinen beiden Helfern hin und her.

Joann lächelte ihm zu. „Eine Kollegin von Marty Deeks."

Jarod zögerte mit seiner Antwort, aber Matts Blick blieb schließlich an ihm hängen. „Ich bin ein Freund von Caitlynn."

„Cat? Wie…"

„Es geht ihr gut. Auch allen anderen. Sie sind in Sicherheit."

Erleichtert schloss Matt die Augen.

„Ich sehe den Krankenwagen!" Callen bremste ab und brachte den Jeep vorsichtig neben dem Rettungsfahrzeug zum Stehen.

Jarod sprang heraus und warf den Rettungssanitätern sofort eine Menge Fachworte um die Ohren, während Foster auf die Trage umgebettet wurde.

„Deeks, nun mach schon, steig ein!" Callen scheuchte Marty in den Krankenwagen. „Jo und ich fahren Euch hinterher."

…

Kensis Handy klingelte. „Blye."

„Ich bin's, Jo. Marty geht es gut, seine Rippen sind nicht gebrochen und er hat auch keine Gehirnerschütterung. Sie nähen gerade die Kopfverletzung."

„Was ist mir Foster?"

„Sie operieren ihn noch. Jarod hat irgendetwas von inneren Verletzungen gesagt. Laut Marty muss er echt beeindruckend gewesen sein."

„Ich dachte, er ist vom FBI. Wieso hat er auf einmal Ahnung von Medizin?"

„Keine Ahnung, Kensi, das klären wir später. Wie weit seid Ihr an der Chemiefabrik?"

„Wir haben alle Unterführer erwischt. Die Einheit, welche die Yacht auseinander nimmt, hat Unmengen an Beweisen gefunden. Die Innere hat den dreckigen Cop und seine Komplizen bereits festgenommen. Eine Spezialeinheit hat das Hauptquartier gestürmt und alle dort festgenommen. Perez' Organisation existiert nicht mehr."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. G sagt, sobald wir wissen, wie es Foster geht, kommen wir in die Zentrale."

„Ja, in Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann dort."

Joann betrachtete Jarod. Er stand im Wartebereich vor einem der Fenster und sah hinaus. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er nicht wirklich aus dem Fenster sah, sondern nur vor sich hin starrte.

„Jarod, wer bist Du wirklich?"

Er drehte sich zu Joann um. „Wie meinst Du das?"

„Ich bin Ex-FBI, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Du hast heute eine nur durchschnittliche Vorstellung geliefert. Deine Kopfarbeit ist klasse, aber der Rest… Ich glaube nicht, dass Du schon mal so einen Einsatz wie heute mitgemacht hast. Ich vermute sogar, dass Du hast noch nie jemanden erschossen hast. Dagegen sind Marty und die Rettungssanitäter sehr beeindruckt von Deiner Leistung als Arzt."

Joann schwieg, aber Jarod gab ihr keine Antwort.

„Deine Fähigkeiten als Computerhacker sind auch nicht schlecht, hat Eric gesagt. Er hat Dich nur aufspüren können, weil Deine Ausrüstung nicht gut genug war. Du bist es definitiv nicht gewohnt, im Team zu arbeiten. Trotzdem hast Du Dich uns schnell angepasst. Matt Foster hat Dich nicht erkannt, obwohl Du angeblich ein guter Freund seiner Schwester bist. Aber als Du von Caitlynn gesprochen hast, da war etwas in Deinem Blick, Deiner Stimme…Sie bedeutet Dir viel, sehr viel, aber ihr seid nicht zusammen. Also, wer oder was bist Du?"

Langsam schüttelte Jarod den Kopf. „Diese Frage könnte ich Dir auch stellen."

Joann trat neben ihn an das Fenster und überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie Jarod eine Antwort gab. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen.

„Wir haben alle so unsere besonderen Fähigkeiten: Kensi ist ein Genie, wenn es um Spuren geht. Ray ist ein menschliches Gesichterkennungsprogramm, Eric und Nell verbringen Wunder mit Computern und anderen technischen Dingen, Marty ist ein fantastischer Schütze, Sam ist Fachmann im Nahkampf, G ist der Spezialist für Undercovereinsätze. Und dann ich…"

Joann zögerte, es gab kein Fachbegriff, keine einfache Beschreibung für ihre spezielle Fähigkeit. Daher entschloss sie sich, einen anderen Weg zu gehen.

„Du bist auf der Flucht, aber nicht vor dem Gesetz. Du hast ein hohes Gerechtigkeitsempfinden, setzt Dich für Menschen ein, die schwächer oder hilflos sind. Du suchst etwas oder jemanden…, nein…, ich denke es ist beides. Diese Suche ist Dein Lebensziel, alles andere begleitet Dich nur auf diesem Weg. Diese Suche ist Dir so wichtig, dass Du sogar bereit bist, auf die Liebe zu verzichten. Du bist sehr Intelligent, aber Deine Intelligenz steht Deinen Gefühlen oft im Weg. Ich glaube, dass Du als Kind oder Jugendlicher Dinge gesehen und erlebt hast, die man in diesen Jahren nicht sehen oder erleben sollte. Deine Seele ist voller Narben. Und Du bist ein Mensch, der nicht aufgibt, niemals. Dein Innerstes vor anderen zu verstecken, ist Dir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Du hast Dich so tief in Dir selber versteckt, dass Du oft nicht weißt, wer Du bist."

Joann brach ab und sah Jarod direkt an. „Das bin ich. Ich sehe in die Leute hinein."

Er erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ich verstehe."

Diesmal war es Jarod, der zögerte. Joann hatte ihm viel Vertrauen entgegen gebracht, aber ihr jetzt zu erzählen, wer und was er war, dass war ein großes Risiko. Er sah sich im Wartebereich kurz um und entdeckte Callen und Deeks. Sie mussten gerade aus der Ambulanz gekommen sein. Schließlich entschied er sich.

„Dafür, dass Du mich nicht kennst und nichts von mir weißt, hast Du mich gut beschrieben. Ich bin weder FBI-Agent noch Arzt. Rein beruflich gesehen bin ich gar nichts, denn ich habe nie eine Ausbildung im klassischen Sinn gemacht. Ich bin ein Pretender und ich bin auf der Flucht." Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte er den drei Agenten, was er war und warum er auf der Flucht war.

Keiner der Agenten ließ sich anmerken, was er oder sie dachte, auch wenn Joanns Augen bei einigen Stellen während Jarods Bericht wütend gefunkelt hatten.

„Danke für Dein Vertrauen." Callen sprach als erster. „Inzwischen wird ermittelt, dass heißt, Dein Name wird fallen. Was können wir für Dich tun?"

Jarod nickte verstehend. „Lieutenant Henderson wird mich erwähnen, selbst wenn Ihr mich aus Euren Berichten raushaltet. Ich muss jetzt ganz schnell verschwinden, bevor irgendwelche Nachforschungen beginnen und das Centre auf mich aufmerksam wird."

Joann dachte in eine andere Richtung. „Was ist mit Caitlynn? Willst Du sie nicht sehen? Sie wird sicher bald hier sein."

„Was?" Jarod wusste nicht, ob er entsetzt oder erfreut sein sollte.

„Eric hat Fosters Familie informiert. Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher."

Langsam schüttelte Jarod seinen Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Das kann ich ihr nicht zumuten. Solange, wie ich auf diese Art und Weise lebe…" Er fühlte sich hilflos.

„Männer neigen dazu, Frauen, die ihnen wichtig sind, zu unterschätzen und sie zu sehr zu behüten. Wir sind stärker, als Ihr Männer denkt." Dieser Satz von Joann galt nicht nur Jarod. „Vielleicht solltest Du ihr die Wahl überlassen."

Die Entscheidung wurde Jarod jedoch abgenommen. Caitlynn und ihre Brüder betraten in diesem Moment das Wartezimmer.

„Die Schwester hat gesagt, dass wir hier warten sollen. Der Arzt kommt dann her. Wir müssen… Oh, Entschuldigung." Der Sprecher hatte eindeutig nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand im Wartebereich war.

Caitlynn entdeckte Jarod sofort. Im ersten Moment wurde sie blass, doch dann kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Jarod!" Ohne zu zögern lief sie auf ihn zu und schlang ihrem Arm um ihn.

„Cat…" Jarod fehlten die Worte. Statt zu reden zog er Caitlynn an sich.

Wieder wurde die Initiative von Caitlynn ergriffen. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn. Für einen Moment vergaß Jarod, wo er war und erwiderte den Kuss mit Leidenschaft.

Deeks und Callen waren inzwischen an Joann herangetreten, die leicht vor sich hin lächelte. Sie wusste, dass es kein Happyend geben würde, aber zumindest hatten die beiden ihren Moment. Tief innen drin war in Joann eine kleine Romantikerin versteckt.

„Jarod, was machst Du hier?"

„Ich bin hier…" Jarod kam nicht zu Wort, da Caitlynns Brüder sofort loslegten.

„Cat, wer ist das?"

„Was machst Du da, Cat? Du kannst doch keinen wildfremden Mann küssen!"

„Caitlynn Mason, ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung!"

„Komm sofort her, Caitlynn!"

„Haltet sofort die Klappe, alle vier!" Wutentbrannt drehte sich Caitlynn zu ihren Brüdern um. „Ich bin erwachsen und es geht Euch einen Scheißdreck an, was ich wann mit wem mache!" Dann griff sie Jarods Hand und zog ihn aus dem Wartebereich.

Joann lachte lauthals los, während Deeks und Callen nur leise vor sich hin schmunzelten.

„Das hätte Kensi sein können.", flüsterte Callen Deeks zu.

„Oder Jo.", kam die Retoure von Deeks.

Ein funkelnder Blick von Joann in Richtung der beiden Männer machte ihnen bewusst, dass sie nicht leise genug gesprochen hatten.

Deeks ergriff die Initiative und ging auf die vier verblüfften Männer zu. „Ich bin Detektive Marty Deeks, ein Kollege von Matt. Wir haben ihn hergebracht."

Misstrauisch wurde er von Caitlynns Brüdern betrachtet. „Ich verstehe sie nicht. Wieso ein Kollege? Ich denke, Matt ist ein Unterweltboss?"

Deeks seufzte. „Nicht ganz. Matt ist Undercoverpolizist und hat die letzten Jahre damit verbracht, sich in der Organisation eines Verbrechers nach oben zu arbeiten, um diese Organisation zu Fall zu bringen. Das hat er geschafft und es beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt."

Schweigen folgte dieser Erklärung.

„Ich bin Dylan Hunter, Matts Bruder. Und ich verstehe kein Wort."

Deeks zögerte kurz, überlegte sich, was er sagen durfte und was nicht. „Matt ist schon seit vielen Jahren Polizist und er arbeitet die ganze Zeit undercover. Er ist wirklich gut dabei. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass dank seines Einsatzes eine Verbrecherorganisation zerschlagen wurde."

Wieder schwiegen die Brüder. Zögernd ergriff ein weiterer Bruder das Wort.

„Ich bin Cameron Donovan. Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Matt nie etwas Illegales getan hat, Detektive Deeks?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Matt getan hat, bevor er zur Polizei ging. Aber soweit mir bekannt ist, arbeitet er schon seit seinem Abschluss an der Polizeiakademie undercover. In diesem Rahmen sind bestimmte illegale Aktivitäten sanktioniert, damit die Tarnung bestehen bleibt. Davon abgesehen ist Matt nicht nur ein gesetzestreuer Bürger sondern ein hervorragender Polizist."

Ziemlich schockiert ließen sich die vier Männer auf den Stühlen nieder. Keiner von ihnen konnte fassen, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Cameron hob den Kopf. „Wenn Sie ihn hergebracht haben, Detektive Deeks, können Sie uns etwas zu seinem Zustand sagen? Die Schwester hat nur gesagt, dass er noch im OP ist."

„Nicht genau, Mr. Donovan. Er soll innere Verletzungen haben. Sie sollten Jarod fragen, der weiß mehr." Deeks deutete in die Richtung, in die Jarod und Caitlynn verschwunden waren.

„Und wer ist Jarod?" Dylan ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Wir haben mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Er hat uns sehr geholfen, Matt zu finden." Deeks war sehr vorsichtig mit seiner Antwort.

Das entging den vier Männern nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass die beiden anderen Personen im Raum sich weder vorstellten, noch sich an der Unterhaltung beteiligten.

…

„Jarod, was machst Du hier? Wie lange bist Du schon in Los Angeles? Warum hast Du Dich nicht bei mir gemeldet? Und was ist das mit Matt?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Caitlynn heraus.

Jarod musste lächeln. Caitlynn hatte sich seit ihrer Trennung deutlich verändert. Sie war lebendiger, ihre Augen funkelten und sie war voller Energie.

„Ich kam her, um nach Dir zu sehen. Ich wollte sicher sein, dass es Dir gut geht." Jarod zögerte, aber in ihrer kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit waren sie ehrlich zu einander gewesen. „Ich bin schon etwas länger hier, weil ich Dich erst finden musste. Dann habe ich gesehen, dass es Dir gut geht und Du glücklich bist. Ich wollte Dich nicht unglücklich machen, deswegen habe ich mich nicht gemeldet. Zufällig habe ich den Zeitungsartikel gelesen, mit dem Foto von Matt. Du hast mir doch damals das Foto von Euch gezeigt und deswegen habe ich ihn sofort wieder erkannt. Also habe ich alles unternommen, was ich konnte, um ihm zu helfen. Und dabei Unterstützung gefunden."

Caitlynn schmiegte sich in seine Arme. „Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Für Matt. Du hast ihn mir wieder gegeben. Wenigstens für eine Weile."

Jarod genoss ihre Nähe. Er hatte Caitlynn unendlich vermisst. Es war so unglaublich schön, sie in den Armen zu halten.

Caitlynn ging es nicht anders. Sie hatte inzwischen ein gutes Leben. Es war schön, ihre Brüder und deren Familien wieder bei sich zu haben, auch wenn deren Beschützerinstinkt sie in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Aber zu Matt hatte sie immer eine besondere Beziehung gehabt. Deswegen war es so schmerzhaft für Caitlynn gewesen, dass er auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war. Zumindest war es das, was sie und die anderen Brüder die ganzen Jahre gedacht hatten. Aber jetzt hielt sie der Mann, den sie liebte, in den Armen. Ihre Familie war wieder vereint. In diesem Moment war das Leben perfekt.

Aber Caitlynn war nicht naiv. Sie wusste genau, dass es nur dieser Moment war. Jarod würde wieder gehen müssen und wahrscheinlich würde Matt wieder undercover gehen, wenn er gesund war. Aber dieser Moment gehörte ihr. Nur das zählte.

„Wie lange?"

„Cat?"

„Wie lange, bist Du wieder gehen musst?"

Jarod seufzte. „Ich wollte nur noch abwarten, bis Matt aus dem OP ist. Dann wäre ich gegangen."

Caitlynn nickte. „Ich sollte es nicht fragen, Jarod, aber gibt es eine Möglichkeit für uns, ein paar Tage zusammen zu sein? Oder wenigstens ein paar Stunden?"

„Cat…" Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte.

„Ich weiß, Jarod, es tut mir leid."

„Nein, Cat, nichts würde ich lieber machen. Aber der Schmerz, wenn wir uns wieder trennen müssen…"

Caitlynn entschloss sich, aufs Ganze zu gehen.

„Jarod, ich habe es Dir damals nicht gesagt, aber ich liebe Dich. Dieses Gefühl ist nicht verschwunden, nur weil Du weg warst. Es wird auch nicht verschwinden, wenn Du jetzt wieder gehst, gleichgültig, ob wir Zeit zusammen verbringen oder nicht. Das Du nicht bei mir sein kannst, tut jeden Tag weh, auch das wird sich nicht ändern. Aber Zeit mit Dir zu verbringen, wird mich glücklich machen, für ein paar Minuten, ein paar Stunden oder ein paar Tagen. Ich weiß, dass Du nicht auf Dauer bleiben kannst. Ich würde Dich auch niemals dazu überreden, denn ich will, dass Du in Freiheit leben und Deine Familie finden kannst. So wie ich frei lebe und meine Familie wieder finden konnte, dank Dir."

Jarod küsste Caitlynn. „Ich liebe Dich auch. Also lass uns Zeit miteinander verbringen. Kannst Du Dir denn so einfach frei nehmen?"

Sie lächelte. „Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man freie Mitarbeiterin ist. Ich habe Zeit, bis ich den nächsten Auftrag abliefern muss. Zeit, die ich mit Dir verbringen werde."

Auch Jarod lächelte. „Lass uns noch abwarten, was die Ärzte zu Matt sagen. Dann muss ich meine Sachen holen und wir können hinfahren, wo immer Du möchtest."

„Einverstanden. Ich weiß übrigens genau, wo ich mit Dir hin will." Caitlynn grinste verschmitzt.

Arm in Arm gingen die beiden zurück in den Wartebereich.

…

Schließlich kam der Arzt und da er lächelte, machte sich Erleichterung breit.

„Mr. Foster hat die Operation gut überstanden. Zur Sicherheit werden wir ihn erst einmal auf der Intensivstation beobachten. Aber er wird wieder ganz gesund werden. Wenn Sie möchten, kann einer von Ihnen Mr. Foster kurz sehen. Eine Schwester wird Sie dann holen."

„Danke, Doktor." Das glückliche Lächeln von Caitlynn sprach Bände.

Während die Geschwister sich dankbar über die positive Auskunft freuten, klingelte Joanns Handy. „MacKenzie."

„Eric hier. Die Polizei ist unterwegs ins Krankenhaus. Sie wollen mit Foster sprechen."

„Danke für die Info, Eric, aber da werden sie wohl noch warten müssen. Er ist gerade erst aus dem OP und kommt erst einmal auf die Intensivstation. Aber der Arzt sagt, er wird wieder gesund. Wir machen uns dann auf den Weg in die Zentrale."

„Verstanden, ich sag den anderen Bescheid."

Joann trat auf Jarod zu und sprach ihn leise an. „Die Polizei ist auf dem Weg hierher. Wir sollten gehen."

Er nickte. „Ich nehme den Hinterausgang. Wir treffen uns an Deinem Wagen."

Joann beobachtete, wie Jarod kurz mit Caitlynn sprach und dann verschwand.

„G, Deeks, wir gehen. Jetzt."

Joann sah die beiden scharf an und ging zum Aufzug. Callen folgte ihr augenblicklich, während Deeks noch ein paar Worte zu Matts Familie sagt. Am Wagen wartete Jarod bereits auf sie. Zügig fuhr Joann nach Hause.

„Wo sollen wir Dich hinbringen, Jarod?"

„Ich brauche meine Sachen und dann hätte ich gerne meine Wagen wieder, wenn das möglich wäre."

„Ich frag mal nach." Callen sprach mit Eric, der schnell herausfand, wo Jarods Wagen abgeblieben war.

Schließlich war der Moment des Abschiedes gekommen. Joann nahm Jarod spontan in die Arme.

„Pass gut auf Dich auf. Und denk daran, wenn Du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, weißt Du, wie Du uns erreichen kannst."

Jarod erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich.

„Danke. Oh, und hier", Jarod gab ihr einen Umschlag. „Das hilft Euch vielleicht bei Eurer Chefin."

Dann war er auch schon weg. Neugierig sah Joann in den Umschlag. Darin lag eine offizielle Bitte um Unterstützung des L.A.P.D. an den NCIS, datiert auf einen Tag vor erscheinen des Zeitungsartikels.

„Nicht zu fassen! Hey, seht mal, was ich hier habe!"

Grinsend reichte Joann das Schreiben an G weiter. Während er las, sah Deeks ihm über die Schulter.

„Wie, zum Teufel, ist er daran gekommen?" Callen war wirklich erstaunt.

„Ist das echt?" Deeks war misstrauisch.

„Keine Ahnung, Deeks, aber die Entscheidung soll Hetty treffen. Lasst uns fahren."

…

In der Zentrale wurden sie bereits erwartet. Hetty sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, gab Joann ihr das Schreiben. Die drei ließen sich erschöpft auf ihre Stühle fallen. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, kam die Müdigkeit durch. Sam, Ray und Kensi berichteten, was an der Chemiefabrik noch alles geschehen war.

„Was ist mit Jarod? Ist er zum FBI gefahren?"

Kensi sah ihre Kollegen fragend an. Die tauschten kurz einen Blick.

„Nein, dass erzähle ich Dir später." Deeks sah seine Freundin durchdringend an, die das Thema daraufhin fallen ließ.

Hetty trat zu ihrem Team und ließ ihren Blick über die müden Männer und Frauen schweifen.

„Gratulation. Sie haben einem Undercoverpolizisten das Leben gerettet, eine Verbrecherorganisation zerschlagen und dreckige Cops enttarnt. Alles innerhalb von achtundvierzig Stunden. Eine beeindruckende Leistung, besonders, da Sie alle zu Hause sein sollten, um Überstunden abzufeiern."

Hetty seufzte tief. "Wie auch immer. Sie haben immer noch zu viele Überstunden. Räumen Sie auf," sie deutete auf die schwarzen Taschen, „schreiben Sie ihre Berichte und dann fahren Sie endlich nach Hause. Und nehmen Sie um Himmelswillen Mr. Beale und Miss Jones mit. Sie haben zweiundsiebzig Stunden. Vorher will ich niemanden von Ihnen hier sehen. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja!"


End file.
